Dream of Another Shore
by Laochgael
Summary: Harry is running all his life. He was lost and now alone. Wasn't there anyone at all that could help him? He found out that there was. Will he allow himself to be helped... by his mortal enemy? (slash) ([one-shot fic]HP/DM)
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** (Here I go again…) I don't any of the Harry Potter characters and I never will!

**A.N.:** I think it's a little OOC and I think I made them both a little bit over-sentimental… what do you think? Hey! Does anyone know that song? _Dream of a Shore Near Another World? From Chrono Cross?_

**Warning:** Harry/Draco. I love plots… (Grins)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Dream of Another Shore_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was ran as fast as he could out the door. His eyes hurt for God knows that he was crying again. Footsteps that were his own echoed hysterically in the hallway but he didn't care. Scampering through corners, he heard chimes that sounded like a timepiece. _One… Two… Three…_ He counted each chime, each clang and knew that he had to slow down. He had to stop and he did when the last chime sounded. _Eleven…_ Flinch was already making his round by that time. 

What's wrong with him? The same question rang through his head over and over. Why can't people understand him? Why can't they see that he was lonely and was lost? He had to run out the dormitory. The Fat Lady was about to ask him why he was leaving, Harry figured. But he had that look in his eyes again that made her stop. He had made her stop; he had to for he didn't want to speak. He didn't want to let them know that each night he had been having dreams. Not dreams_,_ he corrected himself. Nightmares… Frightening dreams that made him want to cry. He does weep every night and only the pillow covered his sobs.

He backed up to the wall for support. His legs were shaking as he put his hands up to his face to cover it. Stray tears fell from his hand down to his wrists where slight cuts were found. He let them flow freely in the dark passage. He knows that no one will see him. And he hopes that it will stay that way.

"Potter?" 

_Damn it…_ he thought as he wiped the remaining tears that were visible in his cheeks and hands. His sleeves were wet when he already turning his back and didn't even bother to look at whoever spoke his name. _Potter…_ Why does everybody know him by Potter? He trembled at disgust with his own name. It was because of him and his cursed name and scar that everybody he loved was in danger… Everybody he loved… Dead…

"Why is a Gryffindor wandering around Slytherin House?" the same familiar voice asked with intrigue.

_Slytherin…_ His eyes widened. He, who was named Harry, did not notice that he had already gotten to Slytherin House. He had been running all the while, turning in any corner that he saw ahead. But it was the voice that he was staggered enough not to answer.

"Draco…"

He didn't turn around and was not able to notice the look on Draco's face. There, clearly shown, was a smirk on his pale face but chose not to comment on what Harry had called him.

"Crying, I see… How childish." He bitter voice sounded and rang through Harry's ears. Harry didn't answer. 

 "Trying to hide from your Gryffindor friends?" He snorted. "I knew that you were nothing to them…"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry answered back.

"My, my. Got your tongue back. Hard to believe…" Again he snorted, his footsteps coming closer to Harry who was near the wall. 

"Go away…" Harry knew that he was coming closer. He knew that if he was close enough, he could feel his breath on his neck and hear every whispered word he would say. Then he had to turn but wouldn't Draco stop him? If he did, he would have to look into his eyes. His pair of gray eyes that would see all that he had kept… and he didn't want that… Did he?

"Why should I?" Draco challenged him. "This **is** Slytherin House…" His footstep stopped just a foot away from his back and in whispered words he breathed on Harry's ear, "Why, Potter?" 

Harry knew that he had to turn. He didn't want to feel the warm breath of Draco and didn't want to feel his presence near him. But why was his heart beating so fast? Each beat, each pound and each thud clanged in his ears. Stop… He wanted his heart to stop its intense beating but trying to hinder it, breathing faster than usual, only made his heartbeat go faster.

He turned his body with eyes full of grief and found himself staring back to two orbs that were searching his own. Why was Draco looking at him like that? The thought lingered his mind. Draco… He used that word so much that same night. Though he was stationary, his mind worked and was thinking a lot of things. Things that he didn't know how to answer or even believe could happen to him. 

"I don't know," he whispered, barely even audible. "I just want you to leave me alone…" And with that he trailed off.

"Aren't you already alone?" 

Harry leveled his stare to Draco's and was exploring all that he could see in the eyes of his enemy. For Harry, Draco has beautiful eyes. Though doesn't he even show anything from them? They look empty but such radiance it shows. 

Harry shifted his eyes again. He felt that he didn't deserve to see such eyes. He doesn't deserve to see the eyes of his very own enemy? Why? He didn't know.

He refrained from answering and this got Draco's attention more. "You are, aren't you?" Still, he kept persisting to get an answer from the boy who was cornered by him.

Harry mumbled something that Draco wasn't able to hear. He placed his hands under Harry's cheek and slightly forced his eyes to looked back at him for they have wandered away and was looking somewhere from the opposite wall and the floor. 

Harry slapped the other's hand away and stared gray eyes with his green ones. "Don't touch me!" he shouted.

He didn't get to finish his own sentence since Draco's hand clamped over it tightly. "Shhh…" Harry struggled in Draco's arms but soon felt faint when he felt a sharp jab on his stomach. 

Minutes have passed and Draco carried the boy in his arms in a certain room that he knew only how to open. Being Snape's favorite pays off, he thought silently as he carried Harry inside. Draco had stolen the key when Snape wasn't in his dungeon. Of course, Snape didn't even think that he had stolen it and blamed it on the rats… of course this happened after he threatened some students to confessing.

He plopped Harry on the bed and saw him shiver. Pathetic was the only word that came out of mind. This was beside the fact that a moment ago, he enjoyed being near Harry… being able to touch him. 

He let himself drop on a near by chair and watched the resting boy. Strange… Harry was breathing quite heavily and his trembling had become stronger that before. Draco saw his lips move as if speaking to another but… they were trembling… They were trembling more that his body. He walked nearer.

"Don't… kill … them…" Harry breathed in the air as Draco listened. "Don't… why did… you die…" What a sight to behold for a Malfoy, a dreaming Potter of something that made him afraid. A nightmare, Draco presumed and continued to listen.

"I… have to… end it…" Harry shifted on the bed turning to the direction of Draco. "Wait… Don't go… near me…" Harry's hand unconsciously slapped the mattress and shifted his hand again thus making Draco see the three marks on it. 

Slash marks? How stupid could he get? Ending his life because for a mere dream? But what dream… what nightmare… He listened more intently to the whispered words Harry breathed. 

Nothing. Nothing came out of his quivering lips after the last words Draco heard. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and came face to face with the gray orbs that he didn't want to look at, that he thought he didn't deserve to see. He was about to turn to the other direction but he figured that Draco noticed this before he was able to since he felt strong hands hold tightly to his wrists and pull them up roughly. He swore he heard Draco growl while seeing his eyes looking at the marks.

"Are you really stupid enough to do this?" he asked while still holding Harry's wrist up.

Harry tried to pull his wrist free but the more Draco tightened his grip on it. His eyes looked up again to meet Draco's. He had to stop himself from crying again, he told himself over and over. His body disobeyed him as tears glistened down his flushed cheeks. With Draco's free hand, he wiped them away. 

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked, snuffling his words.

"I don't know…" Draco snorted miserably and let Harry's wrist go. Harry unconsciously rubbed his other hand around it and waited for his answer. "I guess it's not believable that I, a Malfoy, could show such emotions." 

He turned his back and sighed. "It's my name…" 

"What?" Harry didn't quite hear.

Draco shook his head and remembered that he with Harry… a Potter. Why was he suddenly opening up to his mortal enemy? He mentally sighed. But he knew one thing for sure: it felt good to get that out of his load. 

"Nothing…" he just answered. "Just get some rest because in a few hours I'll take you back to Gryffindor House." Draco knew that Filch hasn't made his round in this part of the castle yet and in any minute he'll be here. He had to go back to the dormitory. He made his first few stepped but was stopped by Harry's voice.

"What?" Draco turned and looked again at green eyes.

"I said, will you stay with me…" Harry looked down, hiding his clearly shown cheeks.

"Dreams?" he asked.

Harry was just able to nod in agreement to what the other stated.

Draco walked his way to the bed and his breathing became quicker. He heard each footstep that he took and every breath that he inhaled. His heartbeat quickened as he stopped at a smiling Harry. This was the first time that he saw Harry smiling at him and he could help nut smirk. 

Harry backed a little from the edge of the bed and made space. Draco erased the smirk and but a question on his look. Surely, Harry didn't want him to lay on bed with him…

"You are going to watch over me, right?" Draco hesitantly nodded his head. Was he insane? Going to bed with his enemy? His body moved against his will and laid down near Harry.

They still there for a moment looking at each other, wondering what kind of a sick mind they have being in one space with their mortal enemy… more or less a boy. Draco was getting a headache and decided to close his eyes. Harry, smiling, followed what Draco did and rested and wished that for tonight he could sleep in peace. If he could sleep well with his friends around him then maybe, just maybe someone like Draco could help him be calm.

Sadly, it didn't.

Draco woke up having felt a grasp on his sleeping hand. Harry… He was again trembling in his sleep and was sweating. It this wasn't as bad as before so Draco panicked a little. Panic? Why did he panic? Draco let this thought just linger but paid no mind to it.

"Harry…" Draco silent tried to wake the boy up. As Draco held the other's hand, it felt it shake more. "Wake up." His voice became short and demanding. He shook him slightly and was surprised when he did wake up but not the way he thought he would. He was now staring at the boy in his arm breathing heavily, scared… Never in his whole life would he have thought that he, Harry, would turn on him for comfort especially for the fact that nobody in the whole castle thought that he even has that kind of capability.

He hushed him silently. Whispering soothing words that no soul would think he could say, Harry slowly calmed. 

"They won't go away…" 

"What?"

"They won't go away no matter where I go…" Harry sobbed. "I already lost myself and still they continued to haunt me…" All these words were a little distressing but this was nothing compared to the last thing he asked Draco. "Why?" 

Draco didn't answer. How could he when he himself knows the pains of running away but all in vain? He doesn't know. He just hugged him tighter, hoping the pain would go away for Harry and himself. But, unluckily, his sobs became louder.

Draco heard footstep.

"Hush…" But Harry couldn't hear what Draco had said. "Shhh…" His own crying muffled all the sounds that came from Draco's mouth. The footsteps came nearer and seemed to stop just behind the locked door they were in. Draco figured that it was probably Filch. They're going to be in dead trouble if he doesn't do something to muffle up Harry's weeping.

Filch passed the door. He swore that he heard something inside but the sound seemed to stop a while later. He continued walking since maybe it was just his imagination or as the Professors said, it's probably just rats. He continued to walk hoping to find some students.

Harry was stilled while his eyes were wide open. He was locked with Draco's arms and their lips were touching. Draco pulled back as if nothing happened.

"I think he's gone…"

"Draco…"

"Hush, he might be still in the corner…"

"Draco…"

"Do you still hear footsteps?"

"Draco!" When the Slytherin turned, he saw that Harry had a strange expression on his face. "What?" 

Harry seemed to breathless when he answered Draco. "You… You…"

"I what?"

Harry inhaled heavily then paused for a while and turned his eyes to Draco's. "You just kissed me…" 

Even if the moon's light was dim, Harry could unmistakably see the flushed face that Draco had. Draco was getting a little uneasy and he looked away, his back visible to the dazed Gryffindor. Harry came closer and nearer, a little more confidant. Gradually, he wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and was surprised to see that Draco clutched his hands.

"Do you know how it hurts when people think that you are hardhearted? When they think that you are not capable of loving?" 

Draco pulled Harry closer to his back and felt him sway his head from side to side slightly. 

Harry heard Draco's steady heartbeat. For him, it sounded like music. What is this that he was feeling? He asked a dozen time to himself before relaxing on Draco.

"I do not know how to love…" Draco said before he swung Harry to face him and then pinned him down the mattress. "Could you show me how?" he whispered, letting his lips fall on Harry's again.

Harry closed his eyes and let the sensation go through all in his body. Was that what they called… Love? 

It ended but not the embrace and the whispered words they had for each other. The night was ending but they didn't want to let go. This was first time in their whole lives that they felt happy… and content. 

Harry's eyes felt heavy and soon he was breathing steadily. Draco watched as the other boy fell a sleep. He smiled and slipped out of his arms thought silently wishing that the night would never end. 

He walked near the door and was about to turn the knob when he had an idea. He took out, from the cabinets inside the room, papers and a pen and he began to write, pouring out his passion for his newfound love. He laid it next to Harry and left smiling. But before he closed the door he whispered one last time to the room and to Harry.

_Sleep well Harry…_

_Do not forget that I'm always here…_

_Waiting to feel your arms around me again…_

_Protecting you from your dreams…_

_Dream, Harry…_

_Dream of another shore of dreams…_

_Dream of me…_

_Because, God knows…_

_I love you…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End

Author's Notes: Hey! Do you wanna know what Draco wrote? 


	2. Letter

**Disclaimer:** (Here I go again…) I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and I never will!

**A.N.:** Letter! Here's the letter 

**Warning:** Harry/Draco. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Dream of Another Shore_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up with a very warm feeling inside his chest as the sunlight penetrated the room. He cannot remember yet, though as to why he was feeling that way. He found his hand trying to reach the space beside him and he frowned when he felt nothing. He sat up on bed and began to remember and the events were unfolded one by one. Although not remembering all of what happened in the incident, he was sure of one thing.

Draco.

He happily got up and saw Hedwig, his faithful owl inside the room that he was in. It was not his or the dormitory, he assumed and was glad that they didn't have classes that same day. He giggled at the thought of being late again in one of his classes. Like the first time he was behind schedule in Prof McGonagall's class. He had a glimpse of Draco smirking that day when Ron and him made a mistake as to not really paying attention to the subject name: **Transfiguration**.But really… how was he supposed to know that Prof McGonagall was the cat?

Not noticing the paper on the table, he left with Hedwig following him. He knew that he was a little late for breakfast he was such in high spirits that he didn't care. He jumped on the chair near Hermione and Ron while seeing their concerned faces.

"Harry," stated Hermione, "Are you alright?"

Harry just smiled at both at them and began eating like the others. Not noticing the airmail, Harry blinked as Hedwig dropped something on his lap. It seemed for him that it was a small parchment. He unfolded and then wiping his foggy glasses he began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't know why but I can't help other than smiling every time I remember your beautiful green eyes flashing back in my memory, your rosy cheeks when I said to you that I wanted you to show me how to love and your soft lips when I touch them. My god… I think I can't get away from you._

_I know that it is a serious matter, both on what happened to you and to me that's the reason why I wrote this letter. I know that it is hard for you to love. Since you lost everyone that meant a whole lot to you. I'm not asking anything more from you other than accepting what you feel. Harry, I can't stay away from you even if I needed to, even if my life depended on it. _

_They say that it was Fate that made us enemies… But could it be for a fact that Love was the one that made a bond? Which is stronger, I ask you now. Because deep inside your heart and mine, I could tell that we both know the answer._

_I feel that sometimes that you don't need me. A person of evil born with blood in his hands. After all, you have everyone's love and everyone's smiles. You brought them out with ease but I… I can't even remember the last time that I made someone smile, Other than the time I made you beam. You picked up my broken pieces and put it back on me._

_ But sometimes I wonder a much more difficult question. Do you deserve me?  I don't know, Harry... but I can't leave out what I'm feeling for you. It's too strong. It would break me if you said that you didn't deserve me. Even if I know that I will never in a million years deserve you or anyone close to being who you are and you would never deserve anyone like me, why is it that I can't let you go? … And why is it that you stay? _

_People say you should never waste an opportunity to say ' I love you' to someone you really love because it's not everyday you meet a person who has the power to let you fall in love…_

_I love you._

_You're so pure Harry Potter. I'm sure that the love you will give me is far more precious than whatever I will receive in this lifetime. _

_You see and hear so much evil but you remain pure and clean. Sometimes I'm jealous of you. You are hurt in many ways yet you do not want others to get mixed up with your problems. You don't even change the perspective you have on the world. Even if those Muggles (Curse them…) are so ruthless to you, you still see the world as a place you would want to live and cherish on._

_You leave me breathless, Harry. You just have to look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours and you could melt me in you no matter how far. You make me feel the things that I was once afraid to feel. I know that I'm going to hurt when I love but I would waste a chance on loving the boy who lived… The boy who is talented… The boy who is flawless… and the boy who captured my heart._

_I envy you. You don't think twice about sacrificing your life to others. You would do anything to make sure that they're safe. I don't have anybody to protect but myself before and I knew that I was supposed to only protect myself. But when I found you and when I look at you, I wouldn't think twice about giving my life away for you. You are too important to me and to everyone else._

_If Love can be avoided by simply closing my eyes, Harry… I wouldn't at all for I don't want to let a second pass having fallen out of love with you…  _

_Yours Forever,_

_Draco_

After reading, Harry looked around and found Draco staring at him. Harry smiled, reassuring him that he felt as much love as he did for him. Harry stood up and left the table, walking fast outside the hall. He rested his back to the wall and sighed while wiping his tears that have fallen.

"Harry…"

He opened his eyes and saw Draco inches away from him. It seemed that he had followed him.

"Shhh…" 

Harry stopped whatever Draco was trying to say and kissed him. He never imagined that loving someone was like this…

This was so much better

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End


End file.
